


This kind of love

by maggie33



Category: HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Zhen Wen falls in love and things get complicated.
Relationships: Wang Zhenwen/Wang Zhenwu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	This kind of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/gifts).



> Kyrilu, I loved your prompts and your headcanon. I hope you’ll enjoy the fic. :)
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Rei for beta-reading.

_His hands are tied behind his back, and his neck is hurting from the kidnapper jerking him violently earlier. He tries to stay calm, but it’s hard, so hard. His heart is beating wildly in his chest, his breathing is harsh. And if not for the tightness in his throat he would scream and scream and scream. But he can’t. He’s so scared. And he begs silently for someone, anyone to save him._

_His cheek is wet and at first he thinks it’s tears. But he realizes it’s blood from the gash on his forehead, where his head hit the wall after the kidnapper pushed him so hard that he fell down. The hand touches his wet cheek and he flinches at first. But the hand doesn’t hit him. It just starts stroking gently over and over again._

Zhen Wen’s breathing evened out as his consciousness cut through the fog of the dream and he realized that the feeling was real. Someone really was stroking his cheek lightly. His arms were both numb; he must have slept on them for a long time. But still he felt himself relaxing under the soothing caress of the gentle fingers as the nightmare slowly faded away.

He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Zhen Wu’s concerned face. Zhen Wu was sitting on the bed and it was him stroking Zhen Wen’s cheek.

“What happened?” Zhen Wen asked, voice rough from sleep.

The fingers stopped, but Zhen Wu didn’t take his hand away. Zhen Wen was weirdly grateful for that.

“I heard you crying,” Zhen Wu said.

Zhen Wen tensed again.

“What?” he asked.

He pushed the cover away and sat down. Zhen Wu’s hand dropped. For a split second Zhen Wen was seized by the sudden desire to grab Zhen Wu’s hand and press it to his cheek again. He pushed that ridiculous thought away. 

“I wasn’t crying,” he said, almost offended.

He had a nightmare, sure. But it was not the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last. Why would he be crying just because of that? It was two years ago. He was fine. Everything was fine. He blinked, but it definitely wasn’t wetness in his eyes. He was just tired, that was all.

Zhen Wu looked at him, his eyes soft.

“I must have been mistaken, then,” he said.

Zhen Wen suddenly realized how close they were. He was keenly aware of Zhen Wu’s thigh pressing against his, and of Zhen Wu’s face just inches from his, and of Zhen Wu’s lips... No, he couldn’t think about that right now. It was too dangerous. He pushed Zhen Wu away harshly and jumped from the bed. Zhen Wu looked at him, surprise and hurt in his eyes. Zhen Wen squashed a twinge of guilt. The last vestiges of the nightmare were still beating under his skull. He felt vulnerable and afraid that he would do something he would later regret.

“I have to use the bathroom,” he said.

He turned around and left the room. When he came back Zhen Wu wasn’t there. Zhen Wen tried to convince himself that he was glad. But he couldn’t lie to himself. He threw himself on the bed, angry and disappointed. Why couldn’t he be happy about Zhen Wu being his brother now? Why did he want more?

It was still the middle of the night, but sleep didn’t want to come. Instead every time he closed his eyes he saw Zhen Wu sitting on the bed beside him and Zhen Wu’s lips so temptingly close. And he imagined closing the distance and pressing his lips to Zhen Wu’s.

In real life Zhen Wu would probably push him away with disgust. But the one in his imagination looked at him with desire in his eyes, pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss. Zhen Wen’s lips parted and he let out a low moan. He could almost feel the pressure of Zhen Wu’s lips against his and the touch of Zhen Wu’s fingers against his neck, and the heat of Zhen Wu’s body so close to his.

Zhen Wen groaned. He opened his eyes and shook his head trying to chase away the tempting images from his mind. But when he finally managed to fall asleep again, his dreams were full of vivid, realistic pictures of him and Zhen Wu kissing. And of Zhen Wu touching him not out of guilt and the need to keep him out of danger, but with lust and want, and love.

****

Zhen Wen met Yu Hao in the 1st year of senior high school. They quickly became friends. Zhen Wen started ditching his stepbrother whenever he could to spend time with Yu Hao. The more distance he put between himself and Zhen Wu the better. Those dreams he had about himself and Zhen Wu on and off through the last year, were starting to get more and more explicit lately. It wasn’t just kissing anymore. There were other things he dreamt about. He dreamt about pressing Zhen Wu to the bed and kissing his way down Zhen Wu’s body and closing his lips around Zhen Wu’s cock. Or the reverse with Zhen Wu kneeling before him. Or both of them naked on the bed, exploring each other’s bodies in new and exciting ways.

Sometimes he liked to pretend that Zhen Wu following him around and touching him all the time wasn’t because of obligation and guilt. That it was a sign of something more. Under the cover of night he imagined Zhen Wu pushing him against the wall and kissing him until they were both breathless. He imagined Zhen Wu unzipping his pants and pulling them down Zhen Wen’s hips and then closing his hand around Zhen Wen’s cock, and stroking it until Zhen Wen was shuddering and moaning through his release.

Another time he imagined he was the one pushing Zhen Wu against the wall and unbuttoning his shirt so he could touch the naked skin under it. Zhen Wu would pant with want and need, but Zhen Wen would take his time. He would kiss Zhen Wu deeply and thoroughly, he would touch him and stroke him and caress him, and he would make Zhen Wu beg and cry out in pleasure.

It turned him on and it made him angry. And then it made him miserable that none of it would ever become reality. He wanted the feelings to go away. He tried pushing them away, but they always came back.

He was desperate for some distraction, for something else to occupy his thoughts. Yu Hao’s company and his talent for mischief were perfect for that. And during the sixth month of their friendship Zhen Wen had an epiphany. Yu Hao was a great guy and a great friend. He was inventive, energetic and funny. He was also handsome and fit. And every time he put an arm around Zhen Wen’s shoulders or bumped Zhen Wen’s hip in his usual playful way, a nice warm feeling spread through Zhen Wen’s body. Zhen Wen liked his company and missed him during winter vacation when he was out of town.

Suddenly it seemed so obvious to him. Why didn’t he notice it earlier? Clearly he didn’t have feelings for Zhen Wu. His stepbrother was just a convenient object of his misguided affections, by being so close to him and constantly by his side. Until he finally met someone he could really fell in love with. No, not could, he was sure that he was in love with Yu Hao. That was certainly it. Which meant that now he could finally be free. Now he could finally be happy.

But his happiness didn’t last long.

****

That fateful day started as always. Getting up, eating breakfast, going to school, getting bored during most of the lessons. Zhen Wu had been more clingy than usual lately and it was getting on Zhen Wen’s nerves. So when they came back home after school, Zhen Wen threw his backpack into his room, muttered that he had made plans to play pool with Yu Hao, and ran away without waiting for Zhen Wu’s answer. 

As the evening progressed Zhen Wen relaxed, stopped thinking about Zhen Wu’s irritating behavior and let himself just enjoy Yu Hao’s company. They joked and laughed and argued about who was better at pool. And after Zhen Wen made a spectacularly bad shot, Yu Hao declared himself a master, and started jokingly correcting Zhen Wen’s posture. He grabbed Zhen Wen’s hips from behind and pulled him flush against his body. Zhen Wen laughed and tried to wriggle out from Yu Hao’s embrace. But Yu Hao’s grip was firm.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” Yu Hao said. “I’m going to teach you to do it right.”

“Yeah, of course, since you are such a master at pool,” Zhen Wen said, putting as much sarcasm in his voice as he could.

He slapped Yu Hao’s hands away. But Yu Hao didn’t budge. They started grappling against the pool table. Yu Hao grabbed both of Zhen Wen’s hands and pressed him against the table almost bending him in half.

“Aha!” he shouted in triumph. “I win.”

Zhen Wen laughed again and prepared to give Yu Hao a good shove. But before he could take any action Zhen Wu suddenly appeared beside them. He grabbed Yu Hao’s arm and violently pulled him away from Zhen Wen.

“Hey, what the hell?!” Yu Hao yelled when he lost his balance and almost fell.

“What are you doing?!” Zhen Wu shouted, fingers still tightened on Yu Hao’s arm.

People were starting to look at them. Zhen Wen, blushing from embarrassment, grabbed Zhen Wu’s hand and pulled him away from Yu Hao.

“We were just playing,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Zhen Wu suddenly looked ashamed.

“I thought...” He paused and dropped his gaze.

It made Zhen Wen irrationally angry.

“You thought what?!” he shouted, coming closer to Zhen Wu until they were almost face to face.

“You really shouldn’t...” Zhen Wu started to say.

Zhen Wen’s anger grew.

“Oh, so what? Now you want to tell me what I can and can’t do?” he asked, hands tightening into fists.

Zhen Wu took a step back and frowned, clearly confused by Zhen Wen’s outburst. Yu Hao coughed exaggeratedly.

“Right,” he said. “I see you have some stuff to talk about.”

He smiled awkwardly and grabbed his jacket.

“I’ll better leave you to it,” he said.

Zhen Wen watched him leaving, then turned to Zhen Wu with a challenging gaze.

“So? What was that all about?” he asked.

Zhen Wu took a deep breath and then looked around.

“Not here,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

****

Their parents were still at work when they came back. Zhen Wen was glad, because he wasn’t sure he could contain all the conflicting emotion and keep his voice down. He turned to Zhen Wu as soon as the door closed behind them.

“Well, we’re home, you can tell me now,” he said.

Zhen Wen looked at him. The intensity of his gaze made Zhen Wen’s heart beat faster. He scowled, furious with himself for that unwanted reaction.

“Why do you spend so much time with him?” Zhen Wu asked.

“Yu Hao? Maybe because he’s actually fun to spend time with.”

He threw Zhen Wu a challenging gaze. Zhen Wu looked at him, uncertain and anxious. Zhen Wen’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He wanted to... He didn’t know what exactly. To tell Zhen Wu the truth? But what was the truth?

Zhen Wu took his hand in his.

“Zhen Wen,” he said softly.

Zhen Wen froze. He looked at their joined hands, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Do you like him?” Zhen Wu asked.

Zhen Wen wrenched his hand from Zhen Wu’s grip.

“That’s none of your business,” he said.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. It was too painful. He turned to walk away, but Zhen Wu grabbed him by his shoulder. Zhen Wen pushed him away.

“Just leave me alone,” he threw through clenched teeth.

“Zhen Wen, just tell me. If you’re in love with him...”

“I’m not in love with Yu Hao! I’m not!”

As soon as he shouted this he realized it was the truth. He wasn’t in love with Yu Hao. He was only pretending so he didn’t have to face the truth. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He wasn’t in love with Yu Hao, because he was in love with Zhen Wu.

“Leave me alone,” he repeated, fighting back tears.

He fled to his room and closed the door. He didn’t say a word to Zhen Wu for the rest of the day. 

****

The next few weeks were rather tense. And the day the incident happened Zhen Wen really wasn’t in a good mood. His body was buzzing with restless energy. And Zhen Wu was really pushy this morning, more than usual. It irritated Zhen Wen to no end.

He had to relieve the tension somehow, so when he noticed two bullies accosting some poor girl, he jumped right in. Fists got involved. And then Yu Hao, being the good friend he was, jumped in, too. He punched one of the bullies in the face just as one of the teachers emerged from around the corner. And then the director got involved. Things went on rather quickly after that. Yu Hao’s lack of contrition and refusal to apologize made it even worse. And then the bully’s parents got involved, as did Yu Hao’s mother and Zhen Wen’s father. It was a total mess until Yu Hao got kicked out and had to transfer schools.

And Zhen Wen jumped on that opportunity to transfer schools, too. He did feel a little bit guilty, since he was the one that started the whole affair, and basically Yu Hao had gotten kicked out because of him. But mostly he thought it was a perfect way to finally put some distance between Zhen Wu and himself. If they were going to different schools, maybe things would work out. If Zhen Wen didn’t spend so much time with Zhen Wu every day, then maybe all these conflicted feelings and emotions would go away.

Of course it didn’t work out exactly as he wanted. Nothing lately did.

****

“I’m transferring, too,” Zhen Wu said.

Zhen Wen gaped at him.

“Why?” he asked, trying to squash a stupid flare of something that felt very much like joy.

No, it wasn’t joy. It was... annoyance. Yes, definitely annoyance. He didn’t want Zhen Wu to transfer schools. He just wanted to be free of him. 

Zhen Wu looked at him, his eyes serious.

“I just want...” he started to say.

He stopped for a few seconds, and then smiled helplessly.

“I have to keep you out of trouble, don’t I?” he said.

But that smile looked forced to Zhen Wen. It was infuriating trying to guess Zhen Wu’s motives. It was infuriating to look at him and hope that there was something more behind that decision besides misguided protectiveness and guilt. Zhen Wen shrugged with pretended casualness.

“Fine, do what you want. What do I care?” he said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

He must have pretended really well, because Zhen Wu stopped smiling and looked at him with distressed eyes.

“Zhen Wen,” he said softly. “Why are you like this?”

But Zhen Wen didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He shrugged again and left the room, feeling as if his heart was breaking, too. He tried to suppress his feelings, and he tried to put some distance between them. But nothing he did worked. Right now he felt as if he was destined to be unhappy forever.

****

Months later, he remembered that moment. They were standing on the roof, looking at Yu Hao leaving them, presumably to pine after Qiu Zi Xuan in solitude. Maybe it was because of the oh-so-familiar misery in Yu Hao’s eyes, but Zhen Wen couldn’t help but think about his own unhappiness not so long ago. And he almost couldn’t believe how happy he was now.

Zhen Wu was looking at him, smiling. Zhen Wen couldn’t stop himself. He pressed his lips lightly to Zhen Wu’s. Surely it was all right. Surely this delicate and short kiss didn’t upset this newly established balance between them. He dropped his gaze for a second, suddenly afraid of Zhen Wu’s reaction. But when he raised it again Zhen Wu was still smiling, and there was so much love in his eyes. 

Zhen Wen closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of being held in Zhen Wen’s embrace. He felt a light kiss against his cheek and he smiled. He had thought this love was impossible. He had thought it would bring him only pain and misery. He was wrong. And right now the future looked wondrous and beautiful, and rich with possibilities.


End file.
